It's The Great Sparklepeen, Charlie Swan
by itsjustme1217
Summary: Every year since they were ten, best friends Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett have celebrated a weekend of Halloween festivities. This year Edward will join them. AU E/B Rated M for Lemons Originally written for the All Hallows Eve contest


**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Special thanks to my beta team: RPfangirlDC, Stefter, and Krystih**

My friends were crazy for Halloween. Rosalie and Alice made a big deal of it every year and, as usual, dragged me along. Not that I wouldn't normally enjoy myself, because I always have, but we are seniors in high school now. We are eighteen years old for fucks sake. Are we not too old for this? Seriously, I am afraid that we will still be dressing in costumes and celebrating when we are eighty. I pouted while the two of them went over the itinerary for the weekend. It wasn't like we all did not know exactly what we were going to do.

Since we were ten, Halloween had been the same. Rose and Emmett would do the driving to the various festivities we would be attending, Alice and Jasper would be in charge of snacks, and I was responsible for making sure that we had a first aid kit. I rolled my eyes when they had mentioned that part. Haha! Real fucking funny, every year.

_We met on the playground at school in the fourth grade. I fell and skinned my knee and Alice Brandon gave up her swing to come to my aid. _

"_Hey, are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern as she has crouched down beside me. With my eyes full of tears, I tried to be brave and nod my head but just then Jessica Stanley approached laughing wildly and pointing her finger at me._

"_Did you have a nice fall?" she asked in her sickly sweet next thing I knew Rosalie Hale came by us __running __so fast, she plowed into Jessica with an oomph, knocking her to the ground._

"_Oops! Sorry," Rosalie sing songed with a smirk._

_Jasper Whitlock approached me cautiously. He didn't say anything, just kneeled beside me and took my hand, crying softly as if my pain had caused his own._

_Emmett McCarty, who was huge, even at that age, came over and patted Rosie on the back. They smiled sweetly at each other before walking over to where Alice, Jazz, and I were huddled. Rose bumped Emmett's shoulder with her own and when he glanced at her, recognition of what she wanted, sparked in his eyes. Emmett lifted me easily into his arms and carried me to the nurses office. And the five of us have stuck together ever since._

Eight years later, we are all still pretty much the same. Alice is still tiny. She has short cropped black hair and a face that appears to belong a porcelain doll. Alice thinks she knows everything there is to know about everything and, infuriatingly, she is nearly always right.

Rosalie, with her long flowing blond hair and tall statuesque body, is quite the diva. She enjoys playing the bitch. She despises showing any form of weakness and doesn't tolerate it from others either. He greatest secret is that her heart is as soft as a marshmallows and she loves Emmett fiercely.

Emmett is a child in a man's body. He is as big as a house with a brain the size of a peanut. He never passes on a dare and he thinks fart jokes are hilarious. He snaps to attention like a soldier whenever Rosie says his name.

Jasper was tall, with a mop of blond hair that he was forever pushing out of his eyes. Jasper was a sensitive soul, seemingly feeding off of the emotions of those around him. Jasper cried whenever someone else cried, even in movies. He smiled automatically when someone smiled at him. He was quiet and rarely spoke above a whisper. He shadowed Alice's every move.

Me? I am Bella. Bella Swan. I am an average brunette, of average height, who lives an ordinary life in an ordinary town. The only thing great about me is my friends.

They discussed costumes while I sat eating Oreo's out of the bag, waiting for them to finish. All the decisions would be made for me so there was really no need for my attention. But then I heard a magical word. A word that makes my toes curl and my body hum. Edward. My ears perked up quickly and I tuned in to the conversation.

"So... Edward will be joining us this year?" I inquired.

Four sets of eyes flew toward me in an instant. Alice smiled knowingly. Jasper grinned stupidly, tilting his head to one side and sighing heavily. Rosalie balled her hands into fists and placed them on her hips, glaring at me. Emmett raised his huge hand and swatted me on the arm causing me topple over onto the floor.

"Dammit Emmett! Keep your hands to yourself," Rose scolded, "I keep trying to tell you, you don't know your own strength." She strode over and extended her arm to help me up.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Emmett said, looking thoroughly chastised as he snatched three Oreo's off the counter, eating them all at once.

"Edward will be attending the entire weekends festivities with us," Alice beamed happily, picking the conversation right back up as if I had not just been thrown half way across the room by a damn bear.

"Don't you want Edward to come, Bella?" she asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm and innuendo.

"Of course I do," I said, rolling my eyes dramatically and clearly ignoring the irony of her question. Obviously I wanted Edward to come. Any woman in her right mind would want Edward to come. _Repeatedly!_

Edward was tall and fit but not overly so. Not like the over-sized boys down at the reservation oiling up their torso's and spending hours flexing in the sun. Every inch of Edward was long and powerful...well, everywhere I could see. I really wanted to see more. Hell, I want to climb him like a tree and suck the sap out of him.

We met Edward the previous summer when he moved in across the street from Jasper. That's when my lift completely changed. One day I was a kid, happy and free from school. Hanging out with my friends and eating ice cream were my biggest concerns. The next day, a boy with multi-colored hair and piercing green eyes smiled a crooked smile and suddenly I was wanton woman who needed to know if _all_ of his hair was that unusual color. And apparently, I am transparent because all of my friends seemed to know that Edward was only thing on my mind these days.

"Edward told me he had never celebrated a traditional Halloween," Jasper whispered, "Said he has always been in a different location every year".

Alice looked grief stricken as she gaped at Jasper. "Well, we are going to give Edward the full experience. Aren't we, Bella?" Again, I rolled my eyes at her but could feel my lips pull into a smile, even while my face flushed scarlet. Suddenly, the Halloween weekend was sounding like heaven on Earth.

That's how on Friday at noon, the six of us found ourselves at the Fall Festival in the center of town, choosing pumpkins. Rose, Alice, and I chose small pumpkins because they were cute and easy to carry. Emmett, the show off, and searched the lot to pick the biggest one. Jasper chose a pumpkin that was misshapen and half rotten, but he explained that he felt bad because no one would buy this one and it be lonely. Edward found a perfectly round pumpkin and winked at me as he showed it to the others.

We took the pumpkins back to the car and retrieved the blanket and picnic basket full of sandwiches Alice and Jazz packed for us. My heart skipped three full beats when his hand brushed mine as we both reached for the same sandwich.

Friday night at the Fair, Edward and I were paired together on the Ferris wheel and his leg rested against mine in the cart as we sat side-by-side. I could still feel his body heat as we sat next to each other at a picnic table to eat cotton candy.

Saturday, we had a hayride on old man Banner's farm and picked apples from the orchard. Alice got stung by a wasp and Jasper cried for an hour. After we each checked the car twice for bees, Alice and Jazz finally consented to riding back to Alice's house. Once there, we made candied apples for the trick-or-treater's. Emmett ate five apples all by himself and then puked out the dining room window.

We sat on the front porch and passed out the candy confections to the ghouls, goblins, princes and princesses that made their way up the walk. Rose and Emmett caught lightning bugs while Jazz and Alice made shadow puppets on the side of the house. Edward sat by me on the swing and when Emmett threw a grasshopper in my hair, I jumped right into his lap. Completely mortified, I scrambled off of him as soon as I realized where I was and what my thigh was pressed up against. Edward stayed completely still with a look of shock and confusion on his perfect face.

Soon, it was time to leave for the haunted house put on by the Band Boosters at Forks High. Only minutes after arriving, Jasper had a panic attack. As soon as we walked in and he saw the white paper ghosts dangling from the ceiling and we had to leave. Poor Jazzy was wide eyed and glancing over his shoulder the entire ride home.

**Sunday October 31, Halloween**

The next morning, Jasper looked like he had not slept all night. Alice convinced him to curl up with the blue fleece blanket at her feet and nap where she could watch over him while finishing the final touches on our costumes.

After many hours of Alice's torture with the costumes, here we sit in the pumpkin patch. Rosalie, dressed as a witch, carving a jack-o-lantern while Jasper, always so sensitive, whined about how Rosalie was killing the pumpkin. Emmett, wearing a Snoopy costume complete with a cardboard Red Barron plane around his waist was really getting into character. He was pretending to fly while dodging fake bullets.

I shook my head at him as Edward, in his vampire costume, stepped up behind me. Since we met him, we had teased him about looking like a vampire pointy teeth and pale skin. I dissolved into giggles when he showed up tonight dressed like one, complete with the suit and cape.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, looking confused and a little hurt.

"Nothing, nothing," I giggled.

"You know I can't stand to not know what you're thinking. Say it. Out loud."

I turned and smiled at him, "Emmett's a blockhead," I said trying to cover what I was really thinking.

Edward giggled. He was so beautiful, inside and out. He seemed almost superhuman. I couldn't believe he was my friend. I secretly wished he was much more.

Alice, in her Tinkerbell costume danced around Jasper excitedly while Rosalie and Emmett were rolling around in the grass. That left Edward and I the odd ones out. Together, but not together. I couldn't think about that though. _I was lucky he_ _was my friend_, I told myself.

We set up the tents and started a campfire. _Camping out in a pumpkin patch on Halloween, damn we were cliche!_

Rosalie had a football and kept getting Edward to run and kick it, but she would pull the ball away at the last second. It was funny the first four times, but she was starting to piss me off. Alice suggested sitting around the fire and telling stories. The boys found this acceptable with the addition of booze now being passed around as well.

Jasper told some story about a blue blanket he got on Halloween when he was four that had magical powers. Emmett told an entertaining tale about the World War I Flying Ace. Rosalie told about her scariest Halloween date, swearing the guy showed up in a sheet with holes cut out for eyes and that you could see a cloud of dirt around him when he walked. Alice's story was by far the best:

"On Halloween night, the man with the great sparkle peen rises out of the pumpkin patch to search for his beloved- the one who belongs to him. She will call out for him under the moon, spilling her love and her blood, giving all of herself to him. It is said that his charms are many and that resistance to him is futile. A man with otherworldly beauty, a sensitive, artistic mind, and a huge cock that glitters in the moonlight."

Everyone giggled but Alice as her eyes locked with mine and continued. "The legend states that when the man with the great sparkle peen finds the one who is destined to be his bride, he will consume her body and soul and she will be his for all eternity."

I couldn't help but think of these words as I settled into my sleeping bag for the night. The couples had split up and gone their own ways. Edward was closest to the fire. He was always complaining of being cold. I could barely make out the intensity of his gaze. I wondered what he was thinking as I drifted toward sleep.

I awoke during the night, the fire had gone out and it seemed so quiet. Too quiet. I couldn't see Edward, but I remembered the direction he was in, so I stumbled toward him. He wasn't in his sleeping bag and the others weren't in their tents. Where the hell had everyone gone? I stumbled around a bit, searching, when it occurred to me that the couples had probably gone to their vehicles for more comfort and privacy. But where was Edward? He had rode with Jasper and Alice and I had rode with Rose and Emmett, so I knew his Volvo wasn't here and neither was my truck.

I was getting cold and scared and I feared maybe I had somehow gotten lost. I couldn't go back to sleep now, even if I knew where my sleeping bag was currently located. So I just kept walking and calling out for Edward. I was becoming frantic searching for him. _What if something happened to him?_ My mind conjured up the worst possible scenarios like wolves attacking him. I began to cry and call out for him. Crying doesn't help how uncoordinated I am and I fell, cutting my knee. "Edward, I love you, please be okay, please..." I wailed.

Burying my face in my hands, I cried miserably for Edward to be okay. Suddenly, something sped past me so fast my hair whipped violently around my face. "Bella," my name whispered through the wind and my head snapped up. He was leaning against a tree some distance away. I couldn't make out his face, but his entire body language had changed as he stalked toward me. All I could see was his silhouette against the moon as he began to speak in a voice that melted chocolate-a voice that I have wet dreams about.

"Alice didn't finish the story, love."

"W-What? E-E-Edward?" I stammered. He was getting closer now and he looked so much more beautiful than I had ever seen him look before. He seemed to be even more pale than normal and his eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

"The Legend that Alice told is true. On Halloween night he searches for the one that belongs to him. She will call out for him under the moon, spilling her love and blood. Giving all of herself to him." He crouched a few feet from me and tilted his head, smirking. "Are you ready to give all of yourself to me, Bella?" He stood and began undoing his shirt buttons. "I've waited a long time for you. Searched the world over many times," he smiled. "And you were right here in front of me all of this time."

He kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks as fast as a breath and then he stopped, his hands on the snap of his jeans, staring into my eyes. "First, I'm going to have your body and then I'm going to have your soul. You belong to me now, Bella."

I knew I should be scared, but even though I had never seen Edward act like this, he wanted me and I had loved him for so long. I was willing to do anything he wanted. Anything for him. To prove it, I sat up on my knees, "Please, Edward." This seemed to set his mind at ease and he grinned crookedly at me and continued unfastened his pants.

"Stand up, Bella. Undress for me," he crooned. I blushed, but was not going to let embarrassment keep me from the pleasure of this man. I stood shakily and raised my shirt over my head. I had taken my bra off before bed so I reached for the drawstring of my pajama pants and tugged them down, allowing them to pool around my feet. He was still standing there, grinning lopsidedly, holding the open flaps of his pants.

I felt a thrill, knowing that I made Edward Cullen feel this way and bravely hooked my thumbs in my panties and yanked them down. He stood straighter then and walked to me. He picked me up like I was his beautiful bride and carried me a little ways into a clearing where our tents were still standing. His eyes never left mine as he entered, laying me on the air mattress. "Don't be scared," he whispered as he pulled his pants and briefs down in one fluid motion.

The moonlight shone through the tent and every part of him appeared to sparkle. My eyes roamed down his body and gasped at the size of him. He was huge. There was no way that was going to fit into me. He smiled encouragingly, "It's all right, love, I'm going to take real good care of you."

Suddenly, my hands flew up around his neck. I pulled myself flush against him, wrapping my body around his solid frame. Damn, he was cold, but I pressed my face into his bare chest, kissing and nibbling every inch of him. His lips met mine, kissing me until I was left gasping for more. His hand reached up and caressed my cheek. His fingers roamed over my neck and collar bone, toward my breasts. He took one in each hand and squeezed as I arched into his touch. His kisses ventured to my hipbone. So sweet and attentive. My body was inflamed by the time he placed himself at my entrance. Fuck, it hurt so good when he pushed into me with his enormous sparkling cock and again when he sunk his teeth deep into my neck.

Three days later, Bella and Edward watched through the window with their arms intertwined as Bella's dad read the letter she had left for him in the mailbox.

_Please don't worry about me. I got everything I ever wanted and I get to keep it for eternity. I know you'll be mad, but please forgive me and try to understand._

_It's the great sparkle peen, Charlie Swan!_


End file.
